rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nemean Primalstorm
Nemean Primalstorm is an Original Character created by Chaoslord680 '''(Also '''PrimalLord680 '''on DeviantArt). Personality & Traits Nemean's personality is mostly shows him as being very serious, tough and bloodthirsty. Though he seems to try and push people (For example, Kyuu) away from him, deep down through all that scarred muscled body, he does really care. More than that, he will help out those who befriended him, who're in dire need of help. It's his warrior code to fight and not to step back down, it's either he wins or he dies, he follows his code strictly. He loves nothing more than to battle against every kind of warrior imaginable. His armor is proof to that theory. When he lost his memories from escaping, he somehow or 'miraculously' winded up in the Makai Arena. Soon of joining as one of the arena's mighty warriors, he became well known for killing opponents he finds worthy of fighting during the 'Death Matches'. He's also known for wearing the armors of those worthy he killed in the death matches too, from the torso down to the boots. It's his way of honoring those warriors/fighters for a good decent fight. History Nemean is a powerful warrior who has no memory of what he used to be. Though he sometimes has horrible nightmares of being tortured in a laboratory by a 'Monster with a metal face'. This caused Nemean to have a phobia of laboratories, which by the way made him hate himself because of being afraid, he hates having that sick gut quenching feeling called fear, he wants to be fearless. All he wants to be the warrior who has no fear of anything that life throws at him. Ever since of learning that he had amnesia, Nemean yearns to know about these lost memories of his, which are slowly coming back to him, but soon he'll learn of his true origin but the truth is very much darker than anyone could imagine. Soon enough, he discovered that he had the power to control and create the very storm itself (he used to know about his powers before losing his memory) and was able to channel its raw power through his hammer, making him more dangerous than before. In a short time, he became more known for his power of the storm & his primal berserker trances, eventually everyone in both the arena & the town next to it will forever know him by his feared title as the '''Storm Berserker. Nemean has a special connection with his mighty warhammer Stormïr as he can channel his powerful elemental Storm powers into the hammer, making it a powerful weapon to be feared by all. At first upon entering the arena, he had no name, just a nameless, warrior who had lost his memory. So at first people started calling him the nickname 'Crazy Eights' because of the Roman numeral eight tattoo on his right shoulder, whom they think its a slave number, which he got annoyed of. But soon he befriended a certain Spartan Warrior who was impressed by his skill, tactics and killer instincts in battle, soon the spartan gave him a fitting name for his own, Nemean. He named him after the fierce and almost invincible beast known as the Nemean Lion from Greek Mythology. Nemean accepted this name proudly, though he now needed a second name as well, so he thought that since he controls the power of the storm & he enters into the Primal berserker trance, he decided on the second name as Primalstorm. Now the warrior with no name had one to be called, he was now Nemean Primalstorm! Even though mostly everyone thinks that Nemean is all brawn and no brains, he is in fact a very deadly smart battle tactician, knowing how to fight and win against near all kinds of opponents, no matter how many of them their are. Role in Rakenzarn The party will encounter Nemean at the Makai Coliseum, though upon meeting him Kyuu will state that Nemean somehow reminds him of two fictional characters that he knows of. The only way to recruit Nemean is to beat him on a one-on-one fight, so that means Kyuu can't have any help from the party members in fighting Nemean, making him a difficult opponent to fight with. If the player defeats Nemean, he will accept that the protagonist is a worthy warrior and will join the party. But if the player loses against Nemean, they will have to try again. It is essential to recruit Nemean in order to progress the story. Somehow Nemean is able to clearly see Sayo Aisaka, even though she's a ghost. Nemean is a Lighting Bruiser with Buffer elements, who has a massive amount of strength and high physical defense. Nemean can be considered as a "Primal King" since that he focuses on high-powered attacks with a chance of instant kill making him a powerful ally. Nemean's elements that he uses are Thunder, Neutral & Chaos. He has the ability to increase all allies' physical attacks that can help them to defeat strong enemies and enemies with higher physical defense. However, like most physical-oriented types, he has no magic attacks. Despite his near invincibility, he's extremely weak against magic attacks (as in it can kill him in one or two hits) especially mages. Gallery Nemean.png|drawn by xenocracy Category:Party Member Category:Original Character